Morgana Slytherin The Curse of the Snake
by Tookietookietookie
Summary: It has always been thought that it was Salazar who talked to snakes and was consumed by evil thoughts, this is not true. Here in lies an insight into the mind of evil that cursed Hogwarts to ensure that evil would always reside there forever. R&R please


**Morgana Slytherin- The Curse of the Snake**

As I look around the grounds that my brother and his ludicrous friends have chosen for their project I cannot help but feel that they are all out of their small, tiny, minds. The site they have chosen is, I will admit, quite beautiful and almost enchanting what with its rolling green hills, and large sparkling black lake, and to the south I can see a forest. From what Salazar has told me it is a dark and dangerous place, my kind of place. Of course, the others have stated that these forests will be out of bounds to students, and that the dark creatures that reside in the shadows will be kept away from the school grounds, but I see no point to that- what is school if it does not teach you about life?

I personally hated school with a passion; all the rules, theory, and order; school was just an excuse to remove children from the real world until adults believed that they were fit to deal with all of life's dreary depressing realities. Never in school were you taught how to deal with loss, death, bereavement, or how to fight back werewolves when they came to attack you and your friends only to kill all but you, allowing you to live not as yourself but as a tainted monster just like them...

Perhaps in those woods I would find solitude from my disease, from the disease that flows through my veins and, every full moon, causes a horrid transformation to take place that results in me becoming a horrible, murderous monster...

If school had better taught me how to defend myself this would have never happened in the first place! But no, instead they were happy to teach us pointless things like how to levitate objects and turn rocks into dogs, and fish into bread... Nothing that is of any real use in life, in the world...

This place is freezing, why on earth anyone would want to live here in Scotland is honestly beyond me, if it were not for Salazar pleading desperately to me and annoying the hell out of me, I would not even have bothered. This place is not only freezing but also in the middle of no-where, it always rains and is dreadfully depressing, and, to top it all off, everyone has retarded, stupid accents that I cannot for the life of me understand.

There is no town within any reasonable distance, Godric, Rowena and that daft Helena believe that, that is the locations most important element, I believe that it will result in complete anarchy after school begins and the children realise that there is no one around to hear their 'poor' outnumbered teachers scream for help.

Salazar and his little group are over on the flat piece of land that they hope will be the location for their grand castle, I can see them pacing out massive hallways and rooms, their faces lit up with joy as their imaginations take hold of their minds and replace their reality.

I always thought Salazar to be more intelligent than that, obviously I was wrong, for there he is now, prancing along with Rowena, his face all a glow as they laugh and discuss their amazing plan that will revolutionise wizarding kind...

Why Salazar wanted me to accompany him here is honestly beyond me, I have never gotten along with those odd friends of his... Rowena so clever always mocking my stutter and the trouble that I have when I read. Helena always babying me and trying to mollycoddle me to 'come out of my shell and join the real world', bollocks to them both, for all I care they can both go jump in that large icy lake and drown themselves.

Then there is Godric, tall, handsome, and an utter womanizing pig. I swear that he has attempted to impress and bed every woman he has ever met, every woman except me that is... But why would he try to bed me? I the short scarred crippled younger sister of his best friend. Once upon a time I was beautiful, not quite as beautiful as Rowena or Helena I will admit, maybe not even beautiful at all; however, I was not a woman that men would shrink from in fear like they do now...

My black hair that used to be so long, silky and perfect has never grown back the same after the attack, the large horrid red scar that runs from the back of my head, across to my left ear and then at a harsh angle across my nose and down to my jaw line makes sure of that. The lycan poison that forever swills through my veins has cursed me with horrid pale, clammy corpse like skin and a constant haunted look that hangs under my eyes...

My eyes, they were one thing that people used to comment on, the beauty of my dark blue eyes... Now only one of them sees, the other destroyed by another disgusting scar resulting in a strange terrifying mass of jelly where once my beautiful eye looked out at the world.

Although I was never pretty, and although I never could hold a friend for longer than a week, I had a talent. I could not fly on a broom, my apparition skills often resulted in a loss of limb, and my transfiguration skills could turn a stick into a stick... but dark magic, that beautiful ancient mysterious code that many people avoided in fear- that, courses through my veins like my blood itself.

Perhaps that is why Salazar asked me here today, to keep an eye out for any magic that would interrupt his precious school, for who better to identify dark magic than one of its mistresses?

All my life I have been hidden from the world by Salazar's large selfish shadow. Poor little Morgana, cannot speak properly; poor Morgana cannot find a man; oh how dreadful, poor Morgana has been attacked by werewolves, what will that do to Salazar's reputation? In the end it all returned back to how I could not live up to my big brother. He that is so confident and suave, handsome and arrogant, skilled in all things magical, he that is one of the most influential wizards of our time... Oh how I loathe him for it all...

One day, I will show the world that Morgana Slytherin is not to be pitied, that Morgana Slytherin is not one to belittle and patronise. One day the world will realise that I, Morgana Slytherin, is a force to be reckoned with, a powerful and mysterious Queen of Dark Magic. I will leave a mark so terrible on this earth that for centuries my name will be muttered in association with anything terrible and dark, anything that threatens the stability and perfect nature of this confounded, prejudiced, ridiculous world of magic...

I will take my place here teaching at the school like Salazar has requested, from the masses of students I will pick my few, my favourites and train them to be warriors of darkness, so that they may aide me in my destruction of order and stability, so that they may be my knights. I will discover the link to immortality. If in my life I am unable to find it, I will linger forever around this accursed school as an unseen spirit, looking for one who is suitable to take my place as the Dark Ruler, and through their subconscious I will instruct them how to lead the world into chaos and horror.

"Morgana, what do you think of this site?"

"This site is simply wonderful Salazar."


End file.
